


The Uniform

by Sarah_von_Krolock



Series: Green, green, green are all my dresses [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_von_Krolock/pseuds/Sarah_von_Krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sigyn escape Asgard for a while and enjoying their stay on the victorian Midgard. No one knows them, they can make a new start, be wife and husband and enjoying one ball after another. But not only the balls are a pretty thing on Midgard, certain clothes are very neat too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uniform

It was a good idea of him to leave Asgard for a while. To leave everything behind them and just flee from the place, flee from the glances and rumours, the whispers. Down to Midgard where they could be on their own, alone and just living in peace, only the two of them. It is a strange world and place for her. She never had been before on Midgard. Her father has been there like thousand times and could tell many stories about that realm. But he had never taken her with him. And to see it now on her own she thinks of it stranger than ever before. Loki had prepared them both very well for this small adventure. He knows what they have to wear, he knows how they have to speak, and he knows exactly everything about the city they’re going to while she already has forgotten the name of it. He also prepared a full background story for them both in case someone is asking questions and to excuse their behaviour when it seems to be awkward or strange for the midgardians. Of all the human things the clothes are the most awkward things for her. All those many skirts she has to wear at once, the strange stiff building she has to wear beneath it, the many layers of fabric and above all the stiff corset she needs to wear… it feels like an iron hand is crushing her lungs because she’s not used to it and together with the lower part of the dresses… it’s like she would carry tons around with her. She can’t remember to have ever worn such heavy clothes in Asgard… But she has to admit she likes her new silhouette in these gowns. Tight and straight on the upper body and wide and playfully below. And most of all she loves the hair fashion. Everything is braided and created into wonderful hair crowns. She read somewhere that some Empress is the role model for this kind of style. Whoever this Empress is, she has a damn good taste.

Again she admires her looking in a mirror. A smile spreads across her face as she sees the little note pinned at the edge to remind her everytime of the names they now have. Loki and Sigyn Bjørnsen Jarl from Norway. Loki explained her that they wouldn’t ask this many questions when they would come from the high north with a title of nobility that’s already dead and dusted and no one knows anymore. It doesn’t matter to her; the most important thing is that she shares one name with him that she’s his wife here on Midgard.

“Are you ready, my dear lovely wife?” He enjoys this one word on his tongue, calling her this way. His eyes are hovering over her shape and resting shortly on the tight fabric around her breast and waist, the bare shoulders before going back to her face. Those kinds of dresses are suiting her and she already looks beautiful but now in this ball gown she just looks stunning. Of course she’s wearing green, green and gold, his favourite colours.

“I am ready when you are.” She turns around to him and suddenly… she forgets to breath. Her eyes are wandering up and down on him; she can’t tear her gaze away from him. He’s wearing a uniform that’s usual in the country they are now, a dark green with golden embroidery and applications, deep black riding boots, a fur jacket hanging around a shoulder, his hair combed back and his hands in leather gloves… A sabre is clanging at his side as he moves towards her. May the Norns help her; he looks so gorgeous in this uniform! Her knees are weak like jelly; the heat is rising within her, bringing her cheeks to flush. A tingling feeling goes through her body, resting between her legs. She doesn’t know if they ever arrive at the ball because she’s very close to seduce him right now.

He’s taking her hand and bending down a bit as he approaches her, placing a kiss on her pale skin. With a smirk on his lips he’s rising again. “You’re looking stunning, my beauty,” he’s purring into her ear, let her shuddering.

“You too…”

“Your cheeks are telling me more,” he chuckles, his lips brushing her ear and neck. Slowly he walks behind her, his lips still brushing the skin of her neck. Both hands he’s resting on her shoulders, going a bit forward. He can feel her shuddering; still caressing the side of her neck he looks into the mirror to meet her eyes. Seeing how the desire grows in the deep blue seas of her eyes. Out of the sleeve of one arm he draws a necklace, sparkling in the soft light of the room. Her eyes are breaking from his, looking at the necklace he’s placing and closing. Surprise fills her eyes, surprise, joy, overpowering.

“Loki… you shou…”

“Shhh… Just a small present. You deserve more than this… so much more.” He reaches into one pocket and draws the fitting earrings to the necklace out of it, putting them on her earlobes. She laughs lowly as he also puts a fitting bracelet around her left wrist.

“That’s too much, Loki, that’s too much jewellery by far.”

“You can never wear too much of it,” he whispers, placing a kiss on her ear. Slowly he’s stroking up her arms and down her back before his hands resting on her waist. He looks at her in the mirror, adoring her reflection. “You look so beautiful… Every man will be jealous of me tonight…”

“And every woman will be jealous of me,” she smiles, turning around in his arms, placing her owns around his neck. “You look gorgeous in this uniform.”

He grins at her. “Your cheeks and shudders say so…”

She’s taking a deep breath, gnawing at her bottom lip and playing with the button line of his uniform jacket. The smell of him and his eau de toilette reaches her nostrils and makes her feeling dizzy. “Well… If there wouldn’t be this ball… oh, whatever!” She grabs him by his collar and drawing him down, pressing her lips on his.

The kiss was fiery and full of passion, pressing her lips on his, stroking with her tongue over these until he opens for her. He welcomes her tongue, playing with it, luring it, biting softly into her bottom lip. He adores the soft sighs he draws from her. “So we’re not going to this ball?”

“Of course we’re going,” she breathes, pushing him backwards to the sofa.

He laughs lowly. “But the carter…”

“The carter can wait…” She kisses his neck and throat, her hands pushing off the fur jacket and going to his waistband.

“We’ll be late…”

“If you need any longer to push up my skirts than we’ll be.”

Again he laughs, amused by her actions. “I don’t know if it’s because of the jewellery or the uniform.”

“Both,” she murmurs, opens his pants.

“Then I should more often…” He gasps as she suddenly reaches into his pants, grabbing his member and stroking it up and down. He wouldn’t have thought that she’s obviously in such a need, that she’s going so fast forward. She still kisses his neck, sucking at the thin skin, licking over his throat. It’s nearly too fast… no, it’s never too fast. He loves her for that passion, loves these sweet moments when she looses control over herself, loves it when she nearly comes over him like a predator. A low moan of her name, his hands on her shoulders, one wandering up to her hair.

“No… no, no, no, not the hair,” she pants. “My maid needed 3 hours for this and I still want to go to the ball.”

“Well… if it’s not this hair…” He grabs the fabric of her skirt, ruffling everything until he can reach beneath it, pushing everything higher. “Then maybe this hair?”

She gasps and sighs and moans as he reaches with his hand between her legs, stroking the hot flesh, pinching the skin, playing with the soft hair. She needs to hold onto him or she would loose the ground beneath her feet even that he still has his leather gloves on.

“I will have your scent on my gloves… for the whole evening…”

His voice getting raspy for lust and sends a shiver down her spine.

“I can smell you whenever I want to…”

She sighs in pleasure as he pushes a finger inside of her, wondering how fast she can get wet because of him. She closes her eyes, sighs again and leans against him. Her heart starts beating faster; her breath goes more hectic, already panting.

He moves his fingers, pushing in and out of her, stroking the hot, soft flesh, rubbing her sweet lustful spot. He grins as he draws more passionate sounds from her. He moves his fingers a bit faster. Even trough his gloves he can feel how slick she is, how warm it is between her legs. He can feel how much she needs him now. He can feel himself stiffen, his blood boiling, rushing deeper within him. He turns around with her, pushing her softly onto the sofa before he comes over her, pushing her legs apart. The red on her cheeks, her hectically breathing, the look on her face… He bends down to her, pressing his lips on hers. Before she could start to lure his tongue he draws back a bit, looking down on his own hand caressing her chest, stroking over the necklace, the wonderful flesh of her breasts, pushed together through the corset… by the Norns how can this society be so prude if their dresses allow such décolletés? His other hand on her thigh grabs her firmer, drawing her closer. His lips brushes to her chin, her ear and neck.

She lays her head back, moans loudly as he thrusts into her. One hand tucks into his shoulder, the other one at the backrest of the sofa. Immediately she moves with him, sighs in pleasure, moaning his name while he pounds into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her stockings sliding down. A shudder goes down her spine as he sighs her name, dark and raspy, full of hunger and lust. His lips at her neck, breathing against the slightly damp skin, caressing it, nibbling at it. Suddenly the sound of a predator slips from his lips with a hard thrust. She shudders, shaking like a leaf. The throbbing between her legs is getting stronger by every minute. His hard member filling her out, have him deep within her…

He’s panting; the heat within him gets unbearable. He groans and grunts, moaning her name. He feels that she’s close to her climax, by the way she bucks her hips up to his, how she moves against him, narrowing around him, sighs his name in her lustful voice. A few more thrusts and she nearly screams his name, holding him close, trembling and holding still. Both are panting and trying to breath properly again. He places sweet kissed on her neck and cheek, smiling at her lovingly.

With half closed eyes she’s smiling back at him. “That’s a good way to start the evening…”

“I know… you still want to go this ridiculous ball?”

“Sure I want and it’s not ridiculous. I like the music, all are wearing nice dresses… their way of throwing a party is so different to Asgard and we should take the chance… leaving everything behind us… playing someone else… be married,” she smiles.

He chuckles lowly. “I really like the last point.”

“It´s also my favourite point,” she smiles.

Tenderly he kisses her, his lips adoring her. “We’ll be late… what will be our excuse?”

“We had to fulfil martial duties…”

“Sigyn…”

“You gave me this jewellery and I needed to thank you properly.”

“Seriously,” he laughs. “Say this and they throw us out immediately.”

“We had problems with the carriage, is that proper enough to you?”

“More proper than telling everyone you needed to be fucked by your husband.”

“Loki!”

Again he laughs before he draws back, kissing her lovingly while one hand wanders downs.

She sighs, closing her eyes as he reaches down between her legs, still very sensitive down there. A high-pitched sound slips from her lips as he strokes her, mixing their juices, spreading it over the hot flesh of her thighs and her sex. Afterwards he pulls her stocking up carefully, still stealing her breath with his kisses.

“You will smell of me and I can smell you for the whole evening,” he purrs against her lips.

“First… you endow me… and then you’re teasing me…”

“I know you like it,” he grins, giving her a last kiss before he stands up and drawing her with him, arranging his own clothes before he helps her.

 

Even through the coach ride they couldn’t stop to take off their hands from each other. She nearly sat on his lap while kissing him passionately, amusing him with her behaviour. As if she’s totally hungry after him, as if she would have been abstinence for ages. It’s a wonder that they look proper enough for the ball and not like they just have come out of bed with ruffled hair and displaced clothes. Her cheeks are still red as they leave the carriage, as he helps her out of it and they walk into the small palace. They can already hear the music play, the lively beats of a Walzer.

“Do you want to dance now?”

“Later.”

“Do you need to rest a bit more,” he smirks at her, giving her a kiss on her hand.

“No but it seems that some want to talk with you.” She’s nodding over at some men who are waving at Loki. They’re here in this city for a while now. Of course they learned to know some Ladies and Gentlemen. Anyway there are always the same faces on Balls, soirees, the theatres and Opera…

“Have a lot of fun with them, darling.”

“It will be nothing of interest… like on Asgard it’s only boasting around…” With a smile he looks back at her as he walks over to the bunch of young gentlemen.

“Oh, Sigyn, finally you’re here, you can’t believe how boring it has been.”

Sigyn turns around as she hears her name. A young woman comes upon her, a young baroness she has learned to know on a ball. Just a small accident, Loki and Sigyn have danced into her and her husband. She’s lively, bubbly and funny.

“Agata, nice to see you here,” she smiles. As the young baroness is close enough they’re taking the hands of each other, kissing their cheeks twice.

“You’re looking stunning as always… have I already told you how jealous I am of your hair?”

“Nearly thousands times every day.”

The baroness laughs, linking her arm with Sigyn. “No seriously, you’re looking like a goddess… and your man looks like a young Adonis,” she whispers and giggles.

“Forget it my dear, he’s taken.”

“Don’t worry, I’m just joking. I know I have no chance because he has only eyes for you…” She looks over to Loki, it’s not hard to make him out in the mass, he’s tall, more tall than most here. “Does he ever takes his eyes off you,” she asks as she sees how Loki is looking at Sigyn at this moment.

“Rarely,” Sigyn smirks.

“You are late, my dear… Does it have to do with the new ensemble you are wearing? By the way, it’s really beautiful. I think I slowly fall in love with that sweet necklace…”

“He gave it to me earlier this evening… Just a small present.”

“This whole ensemble? Just because he’s in the mood? I guess you have to thank him in the rightful way.”

“I already thanked him rightfully…”

The smirk on her face brings Agata to laugh. “Oh no… you didn’t… you did?” She opens her fan, hiding her face behind as she laughs a bit louder. “Right before you got out to here? Oh… that’s a nice reason to be late.”

“We both thought that too.”

“Now I’m also getting jealous of your marriage… where did you find this piece of gold of a man?”

“Somewhere between dusty books.”

“You’re a lucky girl, my dear.”

“I know. But your dress is lovely. Blue really suits you and matches perfectly to your hair.”

“Oh please… I hate my hair; it’s not as lovely as yours.”

“No, it’s really lovely. Thick and soft…”

“And a mess if my maid wouldn’t care about it.”

Sigyn laughs a bit. “I bet not as a mess as the hair of my man in the morning.”

“And this is I bet just because of you.”

Both are laughing and either of them takes a glass of champagne a servant walks around with. As if she would have felt it, Sigyn looks at Loki whose glance is resting on her. He smirks over to her, a bit amused, a bit naughty. He brings his right hand to his lips, one finger slowly strokes over his bottom lip, grinning at her and enjoys to see how her cheeks turning red.

Her breath starts to get heavier. Why is that sight so arousing? She takes a big slug from the glass and taking a deep breath.

“He’s looking again… Oh god; married for three years and he’s still mad you. What’s your secret? What magic is this? Do you use love potions?”

Sigyn laughs. “Nothing of it, I swear. No potions, no magic… I think it’s really just simple love.”

“A fairytale love… where are the unicorns?”

Sigyn laughs. “Are you mocking me?”

“Only a bit…”

Again Sigyn looks over to Loki; again he’s doing this thing with his fingers and lips, that glove that…

“Here are several small private rooms… only in case you need one.”

A little bit shocked Sigyn looks at the baroness. “What?”

“Oh please… just look at you both… you’re undressing each other only per eyes… He looks at you as if he could devour you right here, as if he hadn’t been with a woman for ages… And you’re not better…”

Sigyn is speechless. Is that so obvious? She can’t think any further ´cause Loki starts coming over to them. She empties the glass; the champagne leaves a warm feeling in her belly.

“Let the game begin,” Agata smirks into her glass, taking a sip from this.

“My dear baroness, what a lovely surprise to see you here. A lovely sight as always.”

The young woman giggles behind her fan, does a courtesy as Loki takes her hand, blowing a kiss on it. “And you are charming as always. Are all the men in the high north this charming?”

“Why don’t you try and find it out?” Loki smirks at Agata, looks over to Sigyn and his smirk grows into the grin of a predator.

“Maybe I will one day… Oh, I think someone called me… We see us later,” she smiles and winks at Sigyn as she walks away.

“You do it on purpose.”

“What?”

“You tease and provoke me…”

“You seem to like it.” Loki grins, standing at her side and placing a hand on her waist.

“When we are alone and not on a ball with hundred others…”

“But where is the fun then?”

She punches softly his arm and earns a low chuckle from him.

“Do you want to dance now?”      

“So that you can tease me more?”

“So that I can make you happy.”

She smiles again, shaking her head a bit before she allows him to lead her on the dance floor.

He draws her closer, placing one hand on her waist, taking the chance and stroking it slowly. With the next beat they step into the dance, softly swirling around to the sound of a Walzer. He bends down a bit. “Since the first time I’ve danced with you… I swore to myself to never again dance with another one,” he whispers into her ear. “You’ve danced easily like a feather, like a pixy. Every move so full of grace… and as you danced the first time only for me alone… you have no idea how hard it was for me to control myself, to not come over you like a wild predator who’s starving for days.”

His voice lowers a bit, gets a bit darker, sending a shiver down her spine. “You have come over me like a wild predator that’s starving for days,” she whispers back.

He chuckles lowly. “You didn’t complain… you seemed to like it.”

“I don’t deny this.”

“Would you mind to repeat this?” He looks her into the eyes, intensively.

Slowly she licks over her lips, looking up at him. A warmth starting to crawl up in her, an excitement starts to grow. Shortly she looks around before she pushes him a bit more to the edge of the dance floor. Only a few turns more and they are able to leave the dance floor. She links her arm with his, taking their time to leave the hall.

As Agata said, it doesn’t need even minutes until Sigyn finds an empty room, shoving Loki into it and closing the door behind her. She can hear him laughing.

“Someone seems to be in need.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” She rushes over to him, grabbing his collar and pulling him down to seal his lips with hers.

He loves her passion, when the feelings overwhelming her, when she acts like the predator.  He devours her mouth, biting softly into her bottom lip while he’s reaching beneath her skirts, stroking over the soft skin.  “Hmm… are you still this wet or are you getting this wet again?”

She sighs, pressing herself against his hand. “Stop talking and just do…”

He moves his hands, enjoying the sweet sound he draws from her. Sweet little sighs, small moans as she starts to move against his hand. “So impatient,” he murmurs at her ear, nibbling at the earlobe. A small sound of lust escapes him as she tucks her hands into his shoulders. “So slick and warm,” he whispers. He pushes two fingers inside of her, rubbing her sweet bud until she moans his name, bucking her hips against his hand, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He starts to get hard, the blood rushes deeper into him by the sound of her voice moaning his name. Feeling how hot she is, how slick and ready for him, the twitching of her muscles… He wants to burry himself into her, wants to be embraced by her whole body, feeling her hot skin on his own, the breath on his skin when it gets damp… He pushes her against the next wall, hastily opening his pants.

“A little impatient, huh,” she pants, grinning, already a bit out of breath.

“You’re moaning my name in lust… how can you expect something different?”

“I expect that you fulfil your martial duties now and shut up…”

He presses her more against the wall, pressing his hardness against her thigh and drawing a high-pitched sigh from her. He pushes her skirts a bit more higher, grabbing her thighs and lifting her up. Immediately she puts her legs around his waist, her arms around his shoulders. He can feel that she wants and needs more. Her lips open and wet, the cheeks red, eyes hazy with lust… He can’t wait any longer. Slowly and with relish he’s pushing into her, deeper inch by inch. She narrows around him; her moans are high, and the voice shaking with passion. One hand tucks into his hair… it is a pure bliss to feel her this way, sharing this high amount of lust and passion with her, seeing his own lust reflecting in her…

A small scream leaves her lips as he starts to thrust into her. Long and savouring, slow thrusts. How does he always know what she needs… The heat grows in her; the tension gets stronger, unbearable. Filled by his hard member, how it’s easily sliding in and out… She’s losing her senses, moaning and sighing his name as he gets faster in his rhythm.

“Loki… please…”

How he loves it when she begs him… when she starts to begging, begging to end this, to never end this, to give her more, to be harder… He begging voice is sweeter than honey, so delicious, brings his blood to boil. He’s getting harder, pressing her more against the wall with his own body. Grunting and groaning her name, spreading kisses over her bare neck, biting the thin skin.

Her sounds are getting louder, she tightens around him. The excitement in her gets stronger, the throbbing almost painful.

Both can feel how close the other one is, both just need a bit more.

She screams his name as he gives her that little bit more, sending her over the edge. Panting she still moans and sighs lowly as he’s still thrusting until he follows her.

He leans his cheek against hers, panting, trying to calm his breath, just holding her close.

Both are still dizzy from their lust, overwhelmed. He feels her hand in his hair, stroking through it. He snuggles more against her. Oh, how much he loves her hand in his hair. He turns his head as he feels the silk of her glove at his cheek, looking at her and the blue of her eyes still hazy.

“Let us stay here forever… let us never go back… no one knows who we are here. We can start a new life… together…”

“That sounds good… very good…” He’s nodding, kissing her softly. “That’s a very good idea,” he murmurs. Suddenly both wince because of disturbing sound, a strange sound against a window. As both look to the window they can see two ravens flying across, their wings have made the strange noise against the window.

Sigyn sigh in relief. “And I thought somebody’s coming,” she laughs lowly.

“That could be possible… You’re always so loud… I think everybody heard you.” Loki chuckles, enjoys to see how the red on her cheeks deepens.

“Stop it, that’s not true! I’m not that loud… and if it’s only because of you.”

“And I’ll never regret this…” With a smile he presses his lips softly on hers, adoring the sweet sigh from her. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bjørn is a scandinavian name and means The Brown. With the brown is meant the bear, the ´brun` and it was also a name of Odin. In Norway the -sen after a name is like the -son in Sweden. Here it means the son of Bjørn = Bjørnsen


End file.
